mlaatrfandomcom-20200214-history
Vexus
' Queen Vexus' is the primary antagonist of the My Life as a Teenage Robot franchise. She is a cunning and cruel robot queen who's bent on the enslavement of the human race. She is the main antagonist of the series. A sneaky android, photographer in "Hostile Makeover", the robot nurse Vee in "Tradeshow Showdown", the flirtatious teenage robot QT2 (pronounced "Cutie 2") in "Designing Women",and even the transfer student Vicky in "Queen Bee". Vexus was enemies with Dr. Wakeman. First appearing in "Hostile Makeover", Vexus infected Jenny with a nanobot, "slowly changing her from within, ...into a monster '"A HIDEOUS MONSTER'"". Her plan is foiled when Wakeman manages to short-circuit her creation and remove the nanobot. She later showed up in "Tradeshow Showdown" where she assimilated all the robots in the convention, only for Jenny to deactivate her whole new army. Eventually, in "Designing Women", Vexus grew tired of Jenny always defeating her drones with the seemingly endless gadgets she can pull out at will. In disguise as "QT2" (as mentioned before), Vexus coaxed Sheldon out of Jenny's master blueprints (which he originally stole to find the way to her heart). Vexus nearly had Jenny beat, now able to calculate her every move, but some quick thinking outside the box left Jenny the victor in the end. Finally, in the TV movie "Escape from Cluster Prime", Vexus attempts to bring Jenny into the Cluster on the tricentennial of Tremorton. When the fight is over, Vexus escaped via teleporter on her hovercraft. After the townsfolk shun Jenny for the damage to the town and the ruined festivities, Jenny is left to clean up the mess, and she accidentally stumbles through the Cluster portal, landing in her enemies' home planet. Completely unaware of this turn of events, Vexus finally loses patience and pulls a full-scale invasion of Earth. During Jenny's time on Cluster Prime, she realizes that Vexus has been lying to her people. There, the robot XJ-9 has been painted as the barbaric android who stole the planet's supply of golden computer chips (the part that functions their weapons systems), when it was really Vexus who was guilty of the crime (however, comically because of the barbaric overtones in her poster, no one on Cluster Prime even realized she was XJ-9). In the end, Vexus was overthrown, and it is assumed her benevolent daughter, Princess Vega, took the throne. However, Vexus appears again in "Trash Talk" and "Queen Bee", repeatedly attempting to exact her revenge of Jenny for her loss of power. However, Vexus was clearly starting to lose control of her mind; as she had created a spaceship for escape that could only contain a hamster. Later, Vexus returns to Tremorton and pretends to be "Violet" at Tremorton High, but Jenny was able to recognize her without having to remove her disguise. The Crust Cousins run into Vexus, and take her with them so that she could learn slang. On the next day, Brit & Tiff introduce Vexus as "Vicky", and she was able to beat Jenny in "fitting in and being popular". However, Vexus (disguised as "Vicky") was becoming even more popular than the Crust Cousins themselves. She had nearly defeated Jenny by using disruptors placed around the school by Brit & Tiff. The Crusts had no other choice but to remove the devices they had planted earlier, so they wouldn't "remain as social outcasts". Vexus is left buried in a pile of ice cubes, but she was no longer popular when Jenny told the students that their "queen was two thousand years old". Despite being unpopular, Vexus is still alive, which means that she is not officially defeated in the series. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Females